David Graham
David Graham is a main character in the first and second seasons of the NBC comedy-drama Greenaway. He is Holly Baker' ex-husband, and Leslie Kelly's colleague, who works with the L.A.P.D. Social Sciences (Psychology, Sociology, Criminology), Criminal Justice, Foreign Language Degrees, Law Enforcement & Public Safety Leadership, Law, Computer Science, Finance or Accounting Background David Graham is a Captain with the L.A.'s Homicide Department. When he studied city planning in college, DJ was optimistic about the field and dreamed of designing huge and impressive cities. However, since graduation, Mark learned most of the career largely involved mundane technical issues, such as regulating the sizes of garages and proposed construction additions to houses. As a result, Mark grew jaded and disillusioned with the career, and became critical of government processes in general. DJ and Leslie slept together on one occasion - as a result, Leslie harbored romantic feelings for him for over 6 years. DJ does not return said feelings - he barely remembers the incident taking place. Storyline Season 1 Leslie continues to harbor a crush on DJ from their hookup several years ago, but DJ is not interested in her romantically, and instead appears to be more interested in her friend Ann. DJ agrees to help Leslie in her quest to turn a large construction pit into a park, but he is pragmatic about her chances of success, and warns it has little chance of succeeding. DJ is somewhat self-absorbed and engages in romantic flings with multiple women without any sign of seeking a commitment. When Leslie seeks his help in dealing with a female reporter (Shauna) writing a negative story about the pit, DJ sleeps with the reporter, which makes the situation worse and angers Leslie. During one night while intoxicated and unhappy about the insignificance of his career, DJ makes a halfhearted attempt to flirt with Ann, unaware of Ann's anger over problems with her boyfriend Andy. DJ's advances are quickly and brutally rejected by Ann as a result. Later that night, DJ and Leslie spend time together at the pit and DJ attempts to kiss her. Not wishing to reconnect with DJ in his drunken state, Leslie rejects his advances, and DJ accidentally falls into the pit and injures his legs. In "Rock Show", he feels depressed about his job, as his most significant contribution to the city as city planner has been getting a speed bump reduced by 2 inches. Season 2 Following the accident at the pit, DJ becomes less jaded and abandons his promiscuous lifestyle. He and Ann develop a romantic interest in each other after she nurses him back to health at the hospital while his legs healed. They start dating only after Leslie assures Ann she is fine with the pairing and appears to have moved on from her long-standing infatuation with DJ. He fences off Andy's juvenile insults and attempts to mess with his and Ann's relationship, but also contends with some jealousy when Ann tries to "save" her close friend Justin as a potential future mate. DJ planned to propose to Ann, but she'd told Leslie she wanted to break up with him, and she did dump him after Leslie narrowly prevented DJ from making what would have been a humiliating proposal during the Diabetes Telethon. Season 3 TBA Trivia * In the episode "Practice Date", during a game in which the Parks Department employees attempt to dig up dirt on each other, DJ reveals to Ann that he had an affair with a married woman when he was 16. * He drives a red Ford F150 truck. * He is the third (and final) citizen to fall into Municipal Lot 48. Gallery Category:In-Universe Fictional Characters